Stairway to Heaven : Cheonkukui Gyedan
by autumn desiree
Summary: -rewrite of original story- I'll create a place for you. A place without pain. A place without suffering. A place without darkness. I will create Heaven.


_**

* * *

**_

_**Stairway to Heaven**_

_**Composed by Chiaki Nozomi**_

_**Inspired by the Korean drama of the same name**_

_**First Step A Dream's Story, part 01**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Perhaps that person loved her more than I did. But, though I say that, my love for her is not any less . . ._

"Hey, Sakura, that's how you smile," Syaoran whispered as he wiped a tear off of Sakura's face. Sakura managed a genuine small smile and then wiped the rest of her tears with her sleeve as she sniffled. He squeezed her hand, "Mother would want you to send her off with a smile," he continued as he held up a small plate filled with ashes. Sakura held her own up as well, and the two marched slowly to the sea, waiting for the breeze that would carry Nadeshiko to the sea.

Fujitaka wiped the tears from his eyes as he watched the two walk to the water. One side, his daughter, holding her head high and the other their 'adopted' son, or rather, the son they lost long ago. Syaoran belonged to Nadeshiko's best friend, Yelan, a Chinese-born model who spent so much time with the two that they became fluent in each other's mother tongues.

Yelan stood next to him now, with her own small plate of ashes, staring blankly at the sea without a single tear to cloud her vision. This was Yelan's personality – once she was in the safety of her room she would cry until her eyes were so parched she wouldn't be able to open them for a day or two.

Yelan took the next steps to the sea. She walked faster than her son and soon caught up with them. Fujitaka knew he needed to join them, but a part of him wanted to keep her here, hoping that she would become a phoenix and rise out of the ashes and back into his arms.

He needed to move. He knew that. His mind knew that. His heart knew that. Yet somewhere between the two the order was lost and he remained glued to the ground. A gentle breeze whisked through then, and tendrils of the ashes rose into the air, dancing and flying away.

It was the urge he needed. Fujitaka stepped forward to the sea, letting his sorrow fly away with the remains of his wife.

"You know, those dolls still creep me out," Syaoran said as he plopped onto Sakura's bed, "Can't you cover them or something when I'm here?"

"Not my fault you're just a big baby," Sakura replied and reached for the doll that resembled her mother. It was hard to believe that only a year ago she left their lives. It was for the better – seeing her struggle with cancer only brought pain to the day – but not seeing her smile daily brought its own kind of pain.

"I still think it's the best doll you've ever made," Syaoran said, leaning over her shoulder to study it with her. Sakura smiled halfheartedly and shook her head. "I can see my faults in the craftsmanship – the head isn't balanced correctly, the eyes too big, the mouth too small… but it still comforts me to see it. I think I'll change her clothes back to the summer kimono… that was her favorite of the outfits I made… and the death robes are too sad now…"

Syaoran gave her a reassuring hug. "I'm sure she'd like that too."

_After that time, we never went to the beach much… I only remember one last time, about three years after Mother's death…Had I known then, Sakura, then maybe…_

Syaoran smirked and handed Sakura a hand till. "Let's get some clams, okay?" She nodded and followed Syaoran as he neared the shore.

Syaoran dug vigorously, while Sakura poked at the sand half heartedly. Syaoran began tangling his till with her on purpose, making her angry. She growled and pushed his away and dug with more life than she had earlier. Both stumbled across a clam and reached for it . . .

Syaoran held up the clam with pride. "I win."

"That was my clam," she said with a pout.

Syaoran arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then, here's a make-up present then," he said as he reached down, grabbed a handful of mud, and shoved it in her face. Sakura wiped the dirt off and glared.

"You're dead Li," she threatened, and leaped up and began chasing him. The chase soon evolved to a mud ball fight, which evolved into a wrestling match, which ended when Sakura jumped on Syaoran's back for a piggyback ride.

Fujitaka watched the two frolic with a small smile. It had been months since the two had smiled and laughed like that. He side glanced at Yelan, she smiled too, yet her eyes masked a sort of sadness. Nadeshiko.

She was the reason he returned, yet again. Yet this time carried no sadness. He had met another woman, one as kind and sweet as Nadeshiko, and though she lacked her graceful beauty, she made up for it with a special kind of spunk that his daughter owned. He invited Yelan and Syaoran over to tell them the good news – he would propose to the woman.

He knew their counter arguments already (well, their meaning Yelan's, Sakura and Syaoran would not protest) and it mostly evolved around the mystery that his new love bore.

Neither Sakura nor Yelan nor Syaoran had ever met the woman.

He did this on purpose – he didn't want to hurt them, and he didn't want to introduce anyone he didn't feel serious about. Yet his urge to marry came suddenly one morning after a peculiar dream. In the dream Nadeshiko talked to him and he lay his head on her lap as he always did and she stroked his hair and asked him to move on and love again, for love for a dead person would be too painful in life. He protested, of course, but Nadeshiko said the woman's name and smiled knowingly. Then Nadeshiko disappeared, saying only a simple "Onegai."

Sighing, he looked down at his hand, the plain gold band worn on his right ring finger, and smiled softly. He took the ring off and walked to the sea and buried it by the coastline, near the spot where he sent off his wife years earlier. "I will always love you the most," he said to the skies, before walking back to the house to play Nadeshiko's favorite tune on the piano.

Yelan listened to the tune, and felt a wave of nostalgia fall over her. After their first miscarriage, Nadeshiko could only be calmed by that tune. She would spend hours with her friend, listening to that tune and holding her as she cried. After her own pregnancy was discovered, Nadeshiko seemed to come alive again, caring for Yelan as if she were the lost baby.

Yelan sighed and shook her head. The past was the past.

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said as he kicked a shell, "They're sending me to America to study in high school. Wanna come with me?" Sakura looked leaned forward and looked at his profile, skeptical.

"You're wearing that playboy smile," she teased, and Syaoran pouted.

"I was being serious. I want you to stay by my side." Sakura's emerald eyes widened and she felt her face grow hot.

"Don't get your hopes up," she muttered and looked toward the sea. Syaoran smiled with satisfaction. He began spinning in circles, causing pearls of laughter to erupt from his friend. Her laughter always made his heart dance…

Fujitaka left the house, feeling energized and relieved. Syaoran saw him with his camera and got an idea.

Syaoran dashed over, as fast as he could, Sakura really needed to drop a couple of kilos, but made it over to his 'adopted' father easily. Sakura placed her head next to his and smiled. Fujitaka readied the camera.

After the click, Syaoran held up two fingers and mouthed 'Again'. Fujitaka's eyebrows lifted, but he smiled gently and asked Sakura for one more. Yelan arched an eyebrow as well, she seemed to know what her son was up to, after all, his father had the same habit.

Right before he clicked the picture, Syaoran tilted his head and kissed her cheek. Sakura yelped in surprise and jumped off his back. "Syaoran!"

Fujitaka and Syaoran laughed, and Sakura pouted. "Daddy," she protested, but soon afterward, laughed as well. Yelan shook her head, small smile on her face. She rarely laughed, but that little smile was equivalent to a huge belly laugh.

* * *

"Whatcha doing," Syaoran asked as he entered her room. While their beach home was beautiful, her room always gave him chills. The decorations were all white, almost as if it were a slice of Heaven. All over were dolls that Sakura made, tiny glass eyes watching you no matter where you were. By the window sat the entire family – Yelan, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko sitting on a bench while Syaoran carried Sakura on his back. He chuckled softly – Sakura never seemed to grow tired of the spontaneous rides. Sakura was outside, leaning over her balcony with a tape recorder. 

"Shh," Sakura scolded, "I'm recording the sounds of the sea." Syaoran walked out to the balcony and admired the view for a second. No wonder Nadeshiko loved this beach. Words could not describe the calm beauty.

"But," he interrupted, and grabbed her tape recorder, "It's not a beach without the seagulls! Kaw, kaw kaw kaw!" Sakura laughed and shook her head. Syaoran smiled. "That's how you smile, Sakura."

"You're such a dork," she replied, and returned her gaze to the sea. "It's weird. I know Mother's dead and Father has to move on, but a part of me doesn't want to him to remarry… But you know, he said that she had two kids – a boy and a girl. I'll have a brother and sister," she said with a special glee.

Syaoran chuckled. Fujitaka's announcement at lunch gave the trio quite a shock. Only his mother protested, and that came from the fact that none of them knew he was dating, let alone considering marriage. Sakura did spend the day locked in her room, watching the sea. They left her alone until now, and Syaoran had been chosen to wake her of her stupor. Not that he minded.

"If anything, she'll be as kind and sweet as Nadeshiko." Sakura smiled and turned.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. Although, if it turns into Cinderella, make me your prince." Sakura laughed and reached for her tape recorder. She pressed the stop button and walked back to her room.

"Let's go downstairs. It's our last meal in this home."

* * *

"Syaoran! What are you doing," Sakura yelped in horror, "Get out!" 

Syaoran chuckled and shook his head, then ran inside before Sakura could slam the door. "It's only bad luck if I see the bride, not a bridesmaid," he said, and looked her over. A soft pink dress in the shade of her namesake flower, decorated with white lace that had matching ribbons in her hair – in short, she looked stunning.

"Don't stare at me like that," Sakura said with a frown. "It looks weird, right?"

Syaoran cocked his head to the side and put his hand on his chin. "Hmm… I would think so. A little weird, yes. It's not everyday I see you looking so beautiful."

Sakura near turned red as a fire truck. "P-playboy," she stuttered out, much to Syaoran's amusement.

"Sakura," the bride said as she entered the room, "Can you zip me," she stopped short when she saw Sakura's flushed face and Syaoran in the room. She looked at both, hiding her horrified expression well, for she was an actress. Fujitaka said the two were close, but she thought it meant brother-sister affection, not the love she saw between them.

"I'll take my leave," Syaoran said as he quickly exited the room. The bride, Mei, did not like him in there one bit. While she hid her expression, his mother was the queen of hiding emotions, and compared to her Mei was a mere amateur.

Mei walked over and sat down in front of the mirror, inspecting her face as Sakura zipped her dress and began combing her hair. "How long have you known that boy," Mei asked.

"Since I was a baby. I've grown up with him by my side."

Mei nodded, "And are you two romantic with each other?" Sakura almost dropped the brush. Just what was she implying? She was only fourteen, and Syaoran fifteen! Not near old enough to do that! And they'd have to be a couple… Mei laughed at Sakura's shocked expression. "It's like that, isn't it?"

"N-no," Sakura replied, shaking her head. "He's a playboy, but I love him like a brother." Mei cocked her head to the side with a small smile.

"Just a brother," she said with a chuckle, "I'd like to believe that, Sakura."

At those words, Sakura did drop the brush. She stared at Mei's reflection in the mirror, horrified. What were her thoughts? What sort of expression did she have? Was it a snide smirk? A bemused smile? A knowing lift of the lips?

"Sakura dear, you need to finish my hair," Mei said, leaning over and picking up the brush, "The wedding will start soon." Sakura nodded dumbly and silently began working on her soon to be stepmother's hair.

Tears. That's what Fujitaka's wedding to the actress Mei Leslie seemed to be composed of. Everyone at the wedding seemed to be crying at one point or another. Was it from the final loss of Nadeshiko, the newfound happiness in Fujitaka's and Mei's life, or merely getting caught up in the moment?

Sakura didn't remember much of the wedding, all she could see was Mei in the mirror, wearing that strange smile. Something seemed wrong about her. Her smile looked forced, her eyes lacked that kind twinkle of her mother, her movements and words seemed calculated.

Of course, she could tell no one. "I know you miss your mother, but she's gone now," they'd say, or "I know you were close to your mother, but you must move on," or even, "You're just reading too much into things, Sakura."

A hand gently squeezing her own brought her back to reality.

Syaoran gave her a prodding look, tinged with a bit of curiosity. Something happened when he left the dressing room - that he was sure of. Since that time, Sakura seemed to be in a daze, her nose scrunched slightly as it always did when she was thinking, occasionally biting her lip and shaking her head.

She wouldn't answer to his request – she near matched him in stubbornness. Or perhaps, not stubbornness, but pride. He had been to Japan often enough to know the cultural ingrained pride and honor.

Japan. It seemed like Sakura wouldn't be returning to her homeland anytime soon – her father had been hired as a permanent architect for his mall and Leslie Mei wouldn't leave her career here.

At least she wouldn't have to visit that beach anymore…

He nodded sympathetically and she returned his gesture, mouthing a 'thank you'. Syaoran held her hand the rest of the ceremony, and rarely left her side afterward, even when it became the common joke to say that a double wedding occurred that day.

* * *

"Sakura? I was waiting for you," a tall, slender beauty called and waved. Her hair reached her shoulders and flipped out, she wore a simple sundress, and her smile seemed to light up the world. Her beauty was not the gentle beauty of her mother, but an energetic beauty that commanded a room with the sheer presence. 

Sakura gave her new mother a hug. "Please take care of me," she said and bowed.

Mei smiled and shook her head. "Please take care of me."

"I'm sure Daddy will take good care of Miss," Sakura trailed off and looked down. Mei smiled gently and nodded.

"You can't call me Mother yet, can you? Call me what's comfortable for you." Sakura smiled and nodded. Fujitaka watched the exchange with happiness. At first he worried that the two wouldn't get along well, but they seemed to hit it off at first sight.

Mei smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come on, you have to see our home! It's amazing!" Sakura giggled as Mei dragged her inside, showing each and every corner. When she reached the second story, she opened the door.

An all white room, almost identical to her room at the beach. Sakura's eyes began to tear up. "Fujitaka and I decorated it. If you don't like it, we can change it, okay?" Sakura nodded and looked around. All she needed were her dolls… Sakura had to force herself to not cry.

It had to be the work of Mei. Surely Daddy wasn't this tactless…

Wait, two beds…? "Mei, am I going to share a room with my sister?"

Mei laughed, "Of course darling!"

Sakura nodded, biting the side of her cheek. It was a mansion, why would she be sharing a room…Sakura shook the apprehensive thoughts out of her head. They just wanted the girls to be better friends, that's all. "What is she like?"

"Just wait until Friday," Mei replied, "And I need to help the movers, so you're on your own." Sakura nodded as Mei left the room.

The beds were side by side. After a moment of deliberating, she chose the bed closest to the balcony window. When the sun rose, it would shine on her face, just like the home at the beach. She looked out her window. No seaside view…just their backyard garden.

It was as if she stepped into an alternate dimension.

* * *

"Daddy, I wish to study overseas for high school," Sakura announced at dinnertime. Her parents' jaws dropped. 

"Is there a special reason," Fujitaka asked.

"I wish to attend art school there."

Fujitaka opened and closed his mouth, speechless. Mei took the commanding role, "Have you chosen a school?"

"I wish to attend the same one as Syaoran." As soon as she mentioned her counterpart, both sighed in relief.

"Sakura darling, I know you wish to be with Syaoran but –"

"I've researched the school. It has the best art program I've ever read about, and it's only a high school. Over ninety percent of the students there go on to the national finals. The teachers have personal galleries at the museums, and the student work special in the final semester has never failed to launch careers."

Fujitaka and Mei said nothing, stunned at her serious reply.

Suddenly the phone rang. Sakura excused herself and dashed to answer it.

Fujitaka turned to his wife, "I think we should let her go. It would be a good experience for her, and she'll be with Syaoran, and he will protect her." Mei said nothing, changing the subject to something trivial.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Syaoran. She bit her lip; it felt odd to have him call her locally. "Listen, the ice rink is open late tonight. You wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, just let me ask Dad- my parents," she said and lay the receiver down and dashed back into the dining room. "Daddy! Syaoran wants me to go ice skating with him. Can I? Please?"

Mei opened her mouth to protest, but Fujitaka interrupted her and said, "Of course."

"But, make sure next time he calls you in advance," she amended. Sakura nodded and ran back to the phone happily. For the first time, she could visit Blue Heaven Mall, the large complex owned by Syaoran's family. Syaoran told her it was like a fairyland, but he had a tendency to exaggerate.

"Syaoran? They said yes."

"Great. I'll pick you up, okay? Be ready! I'll be there in ten minutes." Sakura agreed and said goodbye, then dashed to her room. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and her running shoes. They weren't fancy, but knowing Syaoran, she would be doing her share of the running.

She went to the bathroom and pulled her hair up in a simple ponytail, then put a bit of clear lip gloss on her lips. She smiled at her reflection and winked. When she came downstairs, the doorbell rang.

Never failed. Every time they were to meet, he'd arrive at just the right time. She grabbed her purse and yelled out a goodbye, then opened to door to a grinning Syaoran. "Ready," he asked, and Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him to the escort car. "Jeez Sakura, calm down, it's not like you've never been to a mall before."

"But it's the first time at your mall," she replied and looked at the window. Syaoran laughed. "Don't laugh," Sakura ordered, and Syaoran repressed his joy to a chuckle. As they neared the complex, Sakura leaned forward, trying to see the entrance clearly.

"It's beautiful," she said in admiration, "The lights look like stars." Syaoran smiled; a theatre light designer had been brought in for the job – he managed to create a 3-D image in an almost two dimensional space. All of the designs in the mall were decided by himself. Granted, his mother had been the one to really say it, but she acted on his decision. Hearing Sakura say she liked them etched a small bit of pride in him.

"Wei, stop here, we'll walk to the entrance." Wei nodded and stopped the car. Syaoran quickly exited and dashed to the other side of the car to open the door for Sakura. As soon as she stepped out, he grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the entrance. "For wanting to see it so bad, you're running pretty slow," he chided, and Sakura stuck her tongue out then increased her pace so that they were even.

When they reached it, Sakura stopped and stared in amazed excitement. Small eateries lined the outside, an arcade, a ferris wheel, an ice rink, and a carousel. She grinned and grabbed Syaoran's arm. "Let's go on the carousel!"

"The carousel Sakura? That's for children," he replied in disbelief.

"You don't have to get on it if you don't want to," she replied, "But I'm riding it!" She pulled him toward the center attraction, then stood in line. "I think I want the blue and white horse," she murmured, and when her turn came, she dashed to the horse.

Syaoran watched her go around a couple of times, then took to dashing around, following her, calling out her name. Sakura would pretend not to notice him, until he called her 'Saru', which would prompt a retaliatory insult. He winked and chided her for being so childish, to which she only laughed . . .

_You always loved that stupid ride. Every time we came, 'Let's go on the carousel Syaoran!', never failed to leave your lips. Each time you chose that blue and white horse, and refused to go on until it was free. As your rode you would smile and wave, and lean back as the horse took you away from my sight. . . and grin happily as it came back. Somehow, I have a feeling you're just out of my sight, and if I stare hard enough at the future, you'll come back to me, waving and grinning like a child . . ._

Cheung laughed snidely as he watched a couple cut a wedding cake onscreen. "Look at tha kidsh," he slurred, "Look at your whore of a mother, getting remarried to some designer."

Meilin and Eriol said nothing, each shoving leftover rice into their mouths. After Eriol's birth, Mei abandoned them to begin her career. Cheung began his lifelong marriage with alcohol then, and his trouble with the law and money kept them near poverty constantly.

Sometimes Mei would come back and throw a couple hundred into Cheung's face, known as 'shut up cash' by the children, for she did not want the media to know that she had children, much less children living in dire conditions whilst she spent thousands on a mere champagne bottle.

Now she was marrying some rich dude who would design Blue Heaven Mall's future expansions. Meilin scowled at the girl who was labeled "Fujitaka's daughter" onscreen. She doubted that daughter had ever been through half of her experiences, and had never felt the pang of hunger that could never be quenched. No, she probably wore designer dresses and had maids deliver English food to her every night.

Her scowl deepened as the camera zoomed out to show her boyfriend. He had looks and charm, and most likely was dirty rich too, being the son of a former business mogul and a famous actress.

Eriol noted his sister's jealousy with a sigh. Long ago he had stopped dreaming of leading a wealthy and glamorous life like the movie stars. His only talent was his artwork, and though he had no money, he made due with stealing supplies from the school. His father had taken to selling his replicas of famous paintings as authentic copies.

At first he minded the selling, but it became the only source of income for the family, and what little things they had came from the paintings. When he grew older, he would sell original paintings for much more than his father got for the current ones.

"I hate Mom," Meilin said and threw her used chopsticks at the television. "Turn it off," she ordered and kicked her father.

Cheung laughed in drunken misery. "Jealoush are you? Hah! Go live wid her, go beg to be wid her. I'm shure she would appreshiate that!"

"She would," Eriol said quietly, shoving the last of his rice into his mouth. The two stopped and stared at him with their mouths agape.

"What did you shay," Cheung ordered, glaring through bloodshot eyes, "What lies are you spilling out now, boy?"

Eriol pulled out an envelope with downcast eyes. They received the letter weeks before the wedding, but he couldn't bring himself to show it to them. But their bitterness had been too much tonight, their voices dripped with hatred, and he couldn't stand it. No one should possess that degree of emotion.

Meilin grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. She read it with greedy eyes, then began jumping up and down in glee. "No more no good father! No more dirty clothes! I'm going to live the life of a star," she exclaimed and began squealing and running around.

Cheung picked up the letter, read it, and threw it aside as he gulped down the last of his bottle in one swig. He rose and left the shack-house, as Meilin taunted him like a child, saying "Bye bye useless father, bye bye!"

* * *

"Get going, you trash," Meilin's father slurred, waving a half empty alcohol bottle, "This is the end for you and me!" Eriol looked down and tried to hide his tears. His mother looked sweet, but her interior was blacker than the devil's heart. At least his father had moments of genuine caring along with his drunken anger. Mother always had an act, never showing her real face. 

Cheung punched his son's shoulder, growling out, "Why are you crying? Hah? Boys don't cry! You're not my son if you cry," and waved toward the house, towering about the rest in the neighborhood. "See that palace? It's your new home now. Go to it!"

Meilin gladly ran toward the house, but Eriol stayed behind, refusing to leave. Cheung hit his shoulder with the bottle, hard enough to cause the glass to shatter. "Go! You'll have a better life there! Leave me!"

Eriol clutched his shoulder and ran forward, stopping to look back. Cheung walked away, not looking back, but the tears would not stay put in his eyes . . .

Sakura waited on the balcony to catch the first glimpse of her brother and sister. She anxiously watched the streets for the sign of any car, but none came until a small trio of persons. She squinted to get a better look, an old, gruffy looking man and a boy and girl, each dressed in dirty clothing and looked as though they hadn't taken a bath in days. She gasped when the man hit the doorbell. Her brother and sister lived in that sort of poverty?! How could they, when Mei was such a famous actress and spokesperson . . .

She dashed down the stairs to greet them at the door. When she got there, her father and Mei had already opened the door, and the two stood, looking rather nervous. Sakura smiled gently and walked toward them. The girl looked about her age, only taller, and the boy looked at least three years older. She held out her hand to the girl.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you."

Meilin genitivally shook her hand, "I'm Meilin, nice to meet you," and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Sakura's white skin compared to her dirty brown. She quickly pulled her hand away in embarrassment.

Sakura smiled gently, figuring Meilin was just shy, and reached out to the boy. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura." He didn't do anything, just looked away, ignoring her. Mei frowned and slapped her son's shoulder. He cringed in pain, for that shoulder had met the glass bottle earlier. Mei glared, taking her son's cringe as a sign of disobedience.

"Introduce yourself!"

"Mei, he's probably just shy. I'm Fujitaka, and I welcome you to this house. I'll treat the both of you as if you were my own." Meilin smiled and nodded, but again, Eriol ignored the introduction.

"His name is Eriol," Mei stated, obviously angered.

"Eriol," Sakura questioned, "An English name?"

"It's not uncommon anymore," Mei retorted, then laughed and put on a sweet smile, "I had watched a romance movie when I was pregnant with him, and loved the character's name so much, I gave it to him."

Sakura chuckled. "That's cute. Daddy, can I show them their rooms?" Fujitaka nodded and Sakura grinned. "Follow me," she said and bounded up the stairs.

Meilin followed her with equal vigor, and Eriol followed behind, depressed. "Meilin, this is our room. Anything that's mine is yours. We're sisters now, so we get to share everything." Meilin nodded and dashed in and began jumping on the bed in glee. Her dirty shoes left footprints on the bedspread, and Sakura bit her lip. She really wanted to tell her to stop, but what if this was Meilin's first American bed?

Instead she turned to Eriol and guided him to his room. Unlike her room, his had bold gold, maroon, and black decorations, with minimal furniture. "Mei didn't know what you liked, so she didn't really buy anything. If there's anything you want, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Art supplies," Eriol muttered. Sakura wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Art supplies," Eriol said a bit louder. Sakura smiled happily.

"You're good in art? My mother was good in art too! She made the vase in the living room and some of the frames around the house. But her primary job was modeling. She always used to say that she would just paint all day when she retired from modeling. Before Mei became the spokesperson for Yelan's corporation, my Mother had that job. And I've been taking art lessons at school too, my hobby is making dolls. Oh, it's so wonderful that you're an artist too," she babbled, grinning. Her and her older brother would get along wonderfully.

Eriol looked at her, expressionless. "Just get me the art supplies, and you won't have to talk to me ever again."

Sakura's eyes widened with hurt. "But, I want to get to know you and –"

"I don't want to know you. Will you leave?" Sakura nodded and closed the door, tears springing to her eyes. Maybe Meilin would know how to open him up. . .

"Oh, you need a nightgown," Sakura said when Meilin came back from her bath, towel around body. She hadn't dried off properly, and dripped water all over the floor. Sakura dashed to her closet and pulled out a simple cotton nightgown.

"Why do I get the plain one," she asked, "You're keeping the pretty one for yourself, aren't you? That crap about sharing everything was a lie, wasn't it?"

"But the flower one is really thick because it's for winter. Its summer now, so I thought you would want –"

"You thought wrong. I'm taking the pretty one." Sakura nodded, and turned, not wanting her stepsister to see her tears. How could they be so rude? Maybe they were just shy, and not used to having things. Sakura silently thanked God for blessing her.

Their first dinner together was a quiet, polite one. Each sibling only spoke when addressed, and Mei took up most of the conversation, talking about the actors on the set of her new drama.

Sakura watched her older brother out of the corner of her eye. If he was an artist too, they could share supplies and offer each other critiques. Maybe he would be able to go overseas too if he had talent.

But the entire night he had yet to move his left shoulder. It made him slump, and combined with his dark eyes, made him give out a gloomy aura. His face had strong features – a roman nose, lush lips, a man's jaw line – and his broken glasses added a sort of intelligent charm.

When their eyes met, she quickly shifted her gaze to Meilin. Her features weren't strong like her brother's - softer like her mother. Whereas her brother had a square jaw, she had an oval shaped face, and a small button nose with single lidded almond eyes. They didn't look related at all. Meilin's nose had a small dent on the bridge, perhaps she injured it when she was small?

"Why are you staring at me," Meilin said abruptly in a challenging tone. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm sorry… I was just studying you, that's all. I'm an artist and I like to draw so sometimes I'll stare at people and make notes of their features…I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend you and-"

"It's okay Sakura. I apologize for my daughter's rudeness," Mei interrupted, side glaring at her blood daughter, "Meilin, you apologize too."

"Sorry," Meilin muttered and returned to shoving the food in her face.

Both Mei and Sakura cringed slightly at Meilin's lack of table manners. It seemed as though Meilin had never eaten in her life up until that point, eating nearly double of Sakura's portions.

Eriol, on the other hand, hadn't touched much of his food. The fact that he still hadn't moved his shoulder bothered her as well. After dinner she decided to ask him about it, and maybe check it to make sure it wasn't hurt.

A new determination filled Sakura. Though her siblings may be opposites, she would do everything she could to make them feel welcome.

After dinner Sakura knocked on Eriol's door. He answered it, saw her face, and slammed the door shut. Sakura continued knocking, not wanting his initial action to detour her goal. She would have to be persistent to gain their trust.

"What do you want," Eriol said as he opened the door.

"Can I come in," Sakura asked, smiling gently. It seemed her smile softened Eriol a bit, for he opened the door and let her in. "Did you not enjoy dinner," she asked, "You didn't touch much."

"I wasn't that hungry. Is that all you wanted?"

Sakura shook her head. "I noticed you haven't moved your left shoulder since you came here. Did you hurt it somehow?"

Eriol's eyes widened. Not even Meilin noticed his injury, though she rarely noticed him, it was still amazing that a stranger would notice that over his own sister… He nodded. "I got in a fight."

Sakura gasped softly. A quiet boy like him looked like the exact opposite of what she had in her head for a fighter. (Though that image had been forged by movies, she doubted that it strayed much from real life.) She stood and told him to wait a moment.

Eriol watched her leave, confused. The girl was sheltered – extremely sheltered. Why else would his lie about a fight shock her so much?

Sakura came back carrying a first aid kit. "Take off your shirt and I'll see what I can do." Eriol gave her an indifferent stare, and she matched it with a stern one of her own. "Siblings take care of each other," she said, "And if you don't take it off, I'll cut it off."

Eriol chuckled. She had spunk. He obliged and took off his black shirt. Sakura gasped when she saw his torso. His entire left shoulder was bruised. To add to the injury, there were several small gashes.

"What did they do to you," she said in a small voice.

"Glass bottle," he replied, and Sakura immediately began dressing his shoulder. She took great care in making sure he felt no pain, making small talk and doing silly tricks when she put antiseptic on it like a mother would a child.

Her kindness made his eyes tear up. For the first time in his life, someone acted like they cared. With her, he was almost sure it was genuine. Her innocent nature made her an open book. Still, part of him doubted her kindness. Could it be a show for her father? She had to have some sort of ulterior motive.

"Done," Sakura said with satisfaction. "I'll change bandages tomorrow, and don't get into another fight," she said with an impish smile, picked up the stuff, said goodnight, and left.

Eriol fingered the bandages and walked outside to his balcony. The cold air felt nice against his skin, and the night comforted him with its understated beauty. Looking at the stars always comforted him.

* * *

"Are you nervous Meilin? It's our first day of school," Sakura exclaimed as she put on her uniform. The blue and white colors complimented her perfectly. Although she would never get a chance to wear the navy blue and sky blue colors of the high school . . . 

"Why are you nervous? You're the one who's been at that school before," Meilin snidely replied with a scoff. "If anyone should be nervous, it's me."

"But that was before –"

"I don't care," Meilin interrupted, and quickly put on her uniform and left the room. Sakura frowned. Over three weeks had passed since Eriol and Meilin came into the home, and neither had treated her kindly, despite her greatest efforts.

Meilin and Sakura climbed into their car, and as soon as the door was shut, the driver sped off. "Wait, what about Eriol?"

"Let him walk," Meilin replied, "Trash like him doesn't deserve to ride with us." Sakura's eyes widened and she bit her lip to keep from saying anything. How could she be so hateful to her own flesh and blood? Maybe that's why Eriol didn't like to talk to her . . .

Sakura looked out the back window, waiting for a sign of Eriol. When they turned the corner, her hope of still bringing him was lost. It's not like the high school was out of their way – it was on the other side of the campus. "Sorry Eriol-nii," she thought and returned her focus to the sights on the way to school.

"It's uglier than what I expected," Meilin said as they neared the school. The building was old, a testament to its hundred year history, but the surrounding garden made the building look more respected than ugly, at least in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura bit her lip again, and said nothing in reply. When they stopped, Meilin got out of the car and went into the school without her. Sakura walked along, kicking small pebbles on the way. Suddenly she didn't feel like going to class.

When she got into her classroom, the entire female body surrounded Meilin. "Yeap, my mom is the famous actress Mei Leslie," she boasted, "She's starring in a new drama soon and . . ." Sakura tuned her out. None of the girls came to talk to her, and for once, she was glad. After about five minutes she exited the classroom and stood out in the hall, staring out the window at the trees.

The leaves were starting to turn red, a sign autumn was coming. Eriol sauntered by outside, and by chance they looked up to see each other. Sakura opened her mouth to greet him, but stopped when Eriol glared at her. She bit her lip and walked back into the classroom and lay her head on the desk until the teacher came.

When the final bell rang, Sakura rose and left the classroom quietly. Meilin and her posse were already out of the classroom and probably planning things to do after school. Sakura sighed; the year would be beyond long. At least she had her overseas schooling to look forward to . . .

As she neared the entrance, the girls were chattering excitedly. Sakura arched an eyebrow and saw a mini limousine at the entrance. Syaoran stepped out, grinning sheepishly.

"Syaoran," she cried out happily and ran down to meet him. "What are you doing here?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and pushed her into the limo.

"Just come with me."

Meilin watched the two interact with a heated gaze. How could someone as charming as him be attached to that horrid girl? She frowned and almost threw a rock at the retreating car had the girls' chatter not stopped her. They were gushing over Sakura and that boy. _Gushing._ Meilin felt her cheeks heat up in jealousy. Sakura wouldn't steal her popularity from her.

"Hmph, she's probably his little mistress," Meilin said, and grinned. The girls gasped.

"Are you serious Meilin?"

Meilin nodded seriously and motioned for them to come near. "She has a picture of them kissing next to her bed. That's why he was in such a rush to pick her up from school," she whispered. The girls' face turned to horror. As they chatted about their reactions, Meilin smiled and gloated until she saw her brother trudging along. He looked at her for a moment before continuing on his way.

He was such an eyesore; thank God no one knew they were related at this school . . .

* * *

"We are we going? Syaoran! Listen to me!" Syaoran blinked and looked at Sakura innocently. 

"What did you say," he asked with a small smile.

"Syaoran! Where are we going? Tell me," Sakura begged, "You kidnap me after school and-"

"Oh, so now I'm a kidnapper? Do I get to tie you up?" Sakura glared and slapped his hand away before it could caress her cheek.

"You better not have kidnapped me to do perverted things," she warned. Syaoran grinned and shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"You're the one who keeps bringing up the subject of perversion," he stated, and leaned forward and pushed a button. "Check this out Saru, it has a mini fridge inside! Thirsty?"

"Show off," she retorted, but pointed to the water. "And stop calling me Saru!" Syaoran laughed and ignored her anger. He looked out the window and commanded Wei to stop.

"Come on Saru, I have something to show you." He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out of the vehicle and led her down a country trail.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he replied and sped up his pace. After a minute or so, they came to a clearing with a pond. Sakura's eyes widened at the beauty and she grinned.

"I love it!"

Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's our secret place. If you ever get lost, come here and I'll meet you." Sakura arched an eyebrow but nodded.

"Spoken like a true playboy," she replied, and then pushed him. "You're it!" Syaoran smirked and let her get a head start – he could catch up to her easily. Sakura dashed around the lake, Syaoran following. As he caught up to her, she quickened her pace, but slipped on a stone.

She braced herself for a fall, but never met the ground, only Syaoran's chest. She groaned and looked up at Syaoran. Their eyes locked, and for the life of her, she could not pull away. His eyes were like a void that sucked you in.

He reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Sakura felt her face growing hot, but she had no strength to move. She was completely under his spell now . . .

Syaoran leaned forward, and Sakura closed her eyes in anticipation, but just as their lips were to meet, Syaoran stopped himself and sighed. He reversed their positioning and rose. Sakura's eyes opened and she glared, despite being confused.

"Were you expecting a kiss?" Sakura's face flushed and he laughed. "You're it now, Saru!"

She bit her lip and stood. No, she only liked him as a brother… but her thoughts didn't last long, for his taunts angered her and she chased after him, giggling all the while.

* * *

"Momma, who is that guy that picked up Sakura today," Meilin asked as Mei brushed her hair. 

"Probably Syaoran."

"She doesn't deserve him," Meilin replied haughtily. "He's probably the reason why she's so stuck up."

"Sakura is treating you badly," Mei asked, eyes wide. If anything, she expected Meilin to treat the girl badly. Hah, so the girl's kindness _was_ a ruse.

"She acts nice, but her intentions are really cruel. I can't let a girl like her have Syaoran." Mei smiled and finished curling Meilin's hair.

"Well, why don't I help you get him?"

Meilin's eyes widened and she turned, "You really mean it?"

"Of course. I can't see my flesh and blood unhappy." Meilin grinned and settled on imagining the reaction on Sakura's face when she saw her and Syaoran together. Mei smiled as a grand plan entered her head – one that would make her daughter the heir to the Li family fortune.

* * *

_Hey, Sakura, answer me, just once._

_Appear in front of me, just once._

_Let me kiss you, just once._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I thought on this for awhile, and I decided to make a new story for this. One, I've changed the plot enough to call it new, and two, once I put up chapter three I feel older readers would have been confused. To put in perspective just how much I've changed - the original word count of the first two chapters was about 6000. The rewrite of the first chapter is over 7000 words.**

**This is revision four of this chapter, and the first posted. As of now, the story is inspired by the Korean drama and not a rewrite of it. Also, Syaoran and Sakura are not related (I tried to make this obvious but in case readers are still confused) but since they are so close they call each other parents as if they were their own. Note about Syaoran's nickname for Sakura – Saru is monkey in Japanese. **


End file.
